New Version of You
by Scarlett09
Summary: New version of you, I need a new version of me...Both lost, inside and out, can they bring each other back? Angsty teen love, with a side of humor, to keep us all from jumping ship! This is my first time publishing, please review! Rated M for language, and eventually, the good stuff! ;) E/B, and the usual gang, AH, A/U
1. Chapter 1

Twilight doesn't belong to me, but this angst does :)

CH 1

Isabella took a hard drag of the hot, dry air as she leaned back and flicked what was left of her cigarette. She watched it whirl through the air, stray embers streaking through the dark, and land unceremoniously in the neighbors back yard pool. She chuckled...her neighbors had complained to her mother many times of her unsavory habit, and the fact that the end result often made it's way onto their property. It wasn't as if she aimed for their pool, in fact, her aim, or lack of skill with it, was the problem. The chuckle came from the fact that, if they came to complain tomorrow, they'd find the house empty. It was a bitter-sweet chuckle.

She wasn't entirely opposed to the changes that would come with the sun. She took comfort in knowing that what she was doing for her mother and Phil was a good thing, a kind thing. And while the familiarity of her current surroundings held comfort, there wasn't much of this place, other than these long hot drags of air, while sitting alone on the roof outside her window at night, that she would miss.

Of course she'd miss her Mother, and she supposed Phil as well, a bit, but she often enjoyed solitude. She knew her father would give her space. He wasn't a hoverer, unlike her mother, who meant well, but she couldn't seem to accept that Bella wasn't going to suddenly wake up one day a cheerful and enthusiastic joiner. A fan of group activities, she was not. Her mother, however, was the polar opposite, never having met a club or hobby she didn't like, and gleefully want to share, with anyone who made eye contact with her, whether they liked it or not. On numerous occasions she'd grabbed Bella's sketch book, flipping through it, clutching her heart and proclaiming that her daughter should be sharing her art with the world!

It wasn't that Bella was insecure. She simply didn't see the appeal of opening your soul to strangers the way her mother seemed to do daily, in any capacity possible. In her experience, and from her own observations, that kind of openness often ended at best in a cheapening of something that once brought great solace and joy, and at worst in the kind of pain that you try to shove deep down inside, where it takes hold and changes who you are, fundamentally.

Wiping her roof sullied palms on her jeans she turned to crawl out of her thoughts and back through the window. Only a few more hours now. Her stomach fluttered with nervous anticipation as she continued sorting through her things, choosing what would stay; she was unlikely to need three tank tops each in every color of the rainbow.. and what would accompany her; among them, three boxes of sketch books and her well worn sweatshirt that read "not all who wander are lost - tolkien." She didn't have any delusions that moving to a rainy town in Washington was going to be some sort of pivotal turning point in her life. She kept reminding herself that she'd likely just be bored, wet and cold. But the unknown, while a bit uncomfortable, was also a bit exhilarating. Stubbornly, she refused to recognize the emotion playing around the edges of her thoughts when she considered this new chapter of her life.

Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, don't own...

I know, shocker...

Thanks for reading!

CH 2

"Edward…..Edward….Hey! Edward! Would you shut that off...please!"

He opened one bleary green eye, at the same time registering equally irritating noise coming from either side of him.

"Damnit Edward, my head is pounding!" Said one annoyance, jostling at his left and suddenly moving into his eye line. As his awareness grew he realized the noise to his right was his alarm clock.

"Get. the fuck. off. of me." He mumbled as emphatically as his partial consciousness would allow, and reached a long arm to the right, in search of a way to silence at least one of his tormentors. The incessant blaring sound to his right finally stopped, and he rolled in the direction of the comforting quiet.

"Edward...we have school. Do you have any painkillers? I'm going to like, die. Right now."

"Die quietly then." He managed, from underneath his pillow " or, better yet, get the fuck out."

"Fuck you Edward! I rode with you. You need to drive me home and then to school. I left my car at Rose's place."

He attempted to burrow in further. Maybe she'd give up if he pretended to have fallen back to sleep.

"Edward…" and a moment later, a hand on his shoulder " Hey...Edward…"

"Damnit Woman!" He exploded up from the bed "Can you not take a hint? Use your phone, get a ride, and fuck the hell off!" Storming into his bathroom he slammed the door, instantly wishing he hadn't due to the pounding in his own skull. The room spun from the combination of a killer hangover and getting up far too quickly, and he rested forward with his hands on the sink's edge to get his bearings. Turning on the faucet, he splashed some cold water on his face and began rooting through the cabinets for his painkiller stash. Once he'd popped a couple pills and relieved himself he stood there a few minutes, listening to her rustling around his room for her things, muttering words like asshole, and bullshit, and then the click of his bedroom door locking back into place as she slunk out. He'd installed an automatically locking door knob just after he moved in. Once you were out, you were out. That was how he liked it.

Maybe she'd bitch to Alice and Rose, or whomever else she hung out with, about his incredibly cruel behavior. Not that it would matter, or even surprise his cousin and her best friend. More likely though, as with most girls, her pride would keep her mouth shut. She'd probably even run around implying they were a couple.

"Good luck selling that one honey!" He thought as he re-entered his bedroom, doing a quick inventory to make sure that she hadn't messed with any of his things, particularly his guitars or his piano. Satisfied that all was as he'd left it, he shuffled back to the bathroom to wash the cloying scent of her overly strong and liberally used perfume off of himself before heading to school.

"Another year," he thought. He was bored already.


End file.
